the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bolt, Pikachu, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Elise Discovers the Truth
(Back in the Haunted Forest, Yuki and Jiji ran quickly in determination to find their friends. Elsewhere, Tombo just finished fixing B.E.N. up and Ace already used the Elemental Sword's water side to clean the mud off of it) Tombo: Good as new! B.E.N.: Thank you! Ace: And the Elemental Sword is clean at last! Fievel: If only we knew where the Winged Goblins took Kanta and the girls. (The group realized what he’s talking about and agreed. Then they began singing while pondering and looking concerned) Jiminy: It’s all gone to rack and ruin Tombo: ‘Cause we don’t know what we’re doin’ Ace: It’s all gone down the pan B.E.N.: No! Fievel: It has. Pinocchio: Things would be less distressful And we might more successful Satsuki’s group: If we only had a plan Snake: Bet Maleficccccent would Make B.E.N. a beeline Pinocchio: Along with Hunter J Tiger: And kill us all at once Arturo: My sentiments exactly. B.E.N.: (Confused) That’s all I am? Billy: (Reassuring) No, you’re more than that. B.E.N.: (Gladly realizing) Oh. Tiger: But I feel such a coward Pinocchio: I’d be easily overpowered Satsuki’s group: If we only had a plan Ace: But we don’t. So…. (They began to ponder when they heard Yuki barking and Jiji calling out to them) Jiji: Hey, guys! (They noticed them) Pinocchio: Look, there’s Yuki and Jiji! Jiji: (Panting) Hey! Tombo: Yuki, Jiji! (Jiji recovered from his panting and explained while Yuki panted and whined excitedly) Jiji: Yuki and I know where Kanta and the girls are! Come on! Snake: (Happily) You’ll takesssssss ussssss to the otherssssss? Jiji: Yes! Come on! (The group then got determined) Satsuki’s group: Then let’s hurry! (They follow Yuki and Jiji through the Haunted Forest. Upon reaching the rocks, they climbed up with Yuki and Jiji leading the way) Jiji: We’re almost there! This way! (Yuki barks in agreement. During the climb, Snake and B.E.N. almost fell when Tiger let them grab his tail) Tiger: I hope my strength doesn’t dwindle! B.E.N.: I hope your tail is strong as well! Snake: Jusssst shut up and keep climbing! (They reach the top finally and saw Maleficent's castle with Hunter J’s tower nearby) Snake: Sssssso that musssst be the cassssstle and the tower. Ace: Yeah. Pinocchio: (To Jiji) Kanta and the girls are in that place? Jiji: Yes, but technically, Kiki’s in the tower next door to the castle. (B.E.N. started to get upset) B.E.N.: (Sadly) I’m starting to worry about them! I hate to think how scared they are! Tiger: Don’t cry or get upset! Fievel: Yeah! Ace: And besides, we don’t want you to rust solid, because Satsuki has the oil can! (Suddenly, they see Inca Guards marching and chanting below) Jiminy: I see the Inca Guards. Inca Guards: Oh-wee-yo Yee-oh-wah Oh-wee-yo Yee-oh-wah (The group got confused and Ace asked Jiji) Ace: What are they chanting about? (A short pause) Jiji: I have no idea what that song is about either. (They shrug and then quietly climbed down the other side towards the drawbridge. On the ground of the castle wall, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta made it and jumped onto the ground now that it’s close) Kanta: (Whispering) Made it! (Then they ran quietly inside the castle and noticed the Inca Guards’ shadows marching forward. They hid themselves until the Inca Guards passed by. Once all cleared, the children resumed their search for a way out. Back with the group, they hid themselves and began to think of a way to sneak past the Inca Guards. Suddenly, they saw a lead Inca Guard approach their hiding spot without thankfully seeing them and then shouted his command) Lead Inca Guard: Ten-hut! (They stopped and stood in lines. Suddenly, Maleficent came out in a fury with Diablo on her shoulder) Maleficent: Those brats found a way to escape! (Then the Inca Guards got surprised calmly. In their hiding spot, the group silently got happily relieved, seeing how Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta have managed to escape so far) Lead Inca Guard: You want us to find them? Maleficent: Yes! And take Diablo and my goons with you! (The goons came out with weapons and the Inca Guards grunted in agreement and they began their search. After Diablo began flying around the castle to search in the air, the lead Inca Guard turned to Maleficent) Lead Inca Guard: And what about you and Hunter J? Maleficent: I already told Hunter J about it and she is preparing herself to guard Kiki. And as for me, I shall go rest for a while in my chambers. And if any of you find them, bring them to me. Lead Inca Guard: Are you sure you want to kill those children? Maleficent: I’m sure. Now go. Find them. (She goes to her sleeping chambers via a portal. Then the Inca Guards and goons began searching in and around the castle. Near the hiding spots, 10 Inca Guards and the lead goon searched for Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta cautiously, spears ready. Suddenly getting an idea seeing them approach, Pinocchio whispered to the group and getting the plan, they nod and prepare to attack when they come. Finally spotting the group suddenly, the 10 Inca Guards and the lead goon were about to scream out when the group grabbed them and knocked them out. After stripping the 10 Inca Guards’ and the lead goon’s armor, the group disguised themselves, with Arturo wearing the lead goon’s armor since he can fit in it. And while Fievel is hiding in Tiger’s chest-plate, Yuki is hiding in the chest-plate worn by Billy and Jiminy and Jiji are hidden in another chest-plate worn by Pinocchio) Billy: (Whispering) Are you sure this will work? Pinocchio: (Whispering) I’m sure. (They come out and marched to the Inca Guards and goons. Thankfully, the Inca Guards and the goons noticed them and thought it was their own group) Lead Inca Guard: Anything so far? (Ace spoke in a gruff voice) Ace: No, sir! (Looking at them narrowly at first, the Inca Guards and goons fell for it and the lead Inca Guard excused them) Lead Inca Guard: As you were. (A short pause while the group got confused) Lead Inca Guard: What are you doing? Go in the castle and search! (Realizing, they saluted) Satsuki’s group: Yes, sir! (They go into the castle. Once inside, they see more Inca Guards march by and hid themselves) B.E.N.: (Whispering) It worked! Arturo: (Whispering) So far. Snake: (Whispering) Um…. (The group looked at him) Satsuki’s group: (Whispering) What? Snake: (Whispering) Doesssss thissss armor make me look fat? (Ace smacks him) Ace: (Whispering) Does that answer your question? (Suddenly, while the group snuck by another set of Inca Guards, Snake ran into a bunch of dusty cobwebs hanging between the corner of the doorway in a hallway, and after rubbing it off, some dust flew up and tickled his nose while he did so. He prepared to sneeze when Ace blocked his nose quickly, making him sneeze quietly and then Ace released his nose) Ace: (Whispering) Bless you. Snake: (Whispering and sniffing) Thanksssss. (Then they see Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta sneaking around the corner) Tombo: (Whispering) There they are! (However, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta were spotted by an Inca Guard and gasped) Inca Guard: Gotcha! (The group came out of hiding, pretending to be guards) Ace: Halt! (The children and Inca Guard noticed. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta secretly realized that their friends are in disguise and played along) Tiger: We order you to hand over the children to us! Pinocchio: We’ll take them to Maleficent! (The disguised group nods in agreement. And thankfully, the Inca Guard fell for it) Inca Guard: Very well. (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta pretended to be sad and went over to their friends. Pretending to grab them roughly, Ace, Arturo, and Billy held Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta) Inca Guard: In case you forgot where it is, her chambers are up on the second floor. Go left to the staircase with a lion statue in the outside courtyard and go up them. That’s where it is. Satsuki’s group: Yes, sir! (The Inca Guard left. The group then went to the courtyard and once the coast is clear, Ace, Arturo, and Billy released their grips Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta and ran outside the castle grounds in the back quietly. Afterwards, the group ditched their disguises) Tombo: (Whispering) So far, we found you guys. Satsuki: (Whispering) Now we must get Kiki. (They nod in agreement looking at Hunter J’s tower. Back in the tower, Kiki still sat on her bed depressed. She went to the window glumly and looked out. Suddenly, she noticed Satsuki’s group from the distance heading her way through another part of the Haunted Forest. She snapped out of her depression and got confused) Kiki: (Thinking) My friends are alive? (She got relieved) Kiki: (Thinking) Thank goodness. (She looked at the curtained doorway and got determined) Kiki: (Whispering) Now to confront her. (She was about to take a step when she remembered her broomstick. She goes over and picks it up. She stopped suddenly and noticed a sun-like flower symbol in her painting on the canvas wall the broomstick laid on) Kiki: (Whispering) That symbol…. (She pulls the green cloth with the gold sun-like flower out of her pocket and got surprised calmly. She held it up to the painting and inspected it carefully. Then she gasped quietly and then thought over something) Kiki: (Thinking) Could it be that…? (She thought some more, and then suddenly she calmly and quietly gasped again and remembered a blurry vision of two familiar kind-hearted faces looking down at her in a bright room. Then she remembered the baby princess in the picture looking like her. Then she remembered wearing the tiara Tombo showed her before in front of the mirror on the day she left the tower. And then she remembered her meeting with Phillip and Aurora in Emerald City, looking at each other in curiosity. Snapping back in reality, Kiki backed away a bit in shock, accidentally knocking over a perfume bottle. Downstairs, Hunter J heard the crash and got concerned and confused) Hunter J: Kiki? Are you alright? (Upstairs, Kiki panted calmly, for she realized the truth; She’s the lost princess of Oz all along, and Aurora and Phillip are her real parents! She calmed down and after putting her cloth back inside her pocket, she went over the curtain with her broomstick, starting to slowly get angry. Seeing Kiki come out, holding the curtains apart, Hunter J sighed in relief, unaware of Kiki’s realization) Hunter J: Oh, good. I thought you got hurt. Kiki: (Softly) I’m the lost princess of Oz. (Hunter J didn’t hear her and got annoyed as she slowly walked up to her) Hunter J: Kiki, I told you not to mumble! I hate that! (Kiki then got angry and spoke up loudly) Kiki: I’m the lost princess of Oz! (Hunter J got surprised and shocked slowly, making her stop a few inches from Kiki. Kiki then saw that reaction and took a step) Kiki: Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I say, Hunter J? (Hunter J snapped out of it and tried to calmly make an excuse) Hunter J: I think you’re overreacting a little. (She went up to her to calm her when Kiki pushed her against the wall) Kiki: It was all your doing 13 years ago! (She started walking down the stairs with Hunter J following her slowly after recovering) Kiki: All my life, I was hiding from the dangers, when in reality, I should’ve been hiding from you! (On “you,” Kiki turned in anger to Hunter J, who stopped in calm anger) Hunter J: Everything I did was to protect you. Kiki: Liar! (Hunter J reacted calmly) Kiki: And I realize now my friends are alive and coming for me. (Calmly shocked, Hunter J got angry calmly, and then in calm happiness, went up to her slowly) Hunter J: Heh. So what if they’re alive. Where will you go to live then? Kiki: Emerald City, that’s what. Hunter J: Oh, please. Will they believe a little witchling like you is acting crazy, thinking you’re the lost princess of Oz? Don’t be absurd. (She reaches her hand out to take Kiki’s hand, when Kiki savagely grabbed her and struggled to push it away) Kiki: No! You’re wrong about the outside world! You’re wrong about my friends! You’re wrong about me! And I will never let you use my magic to stay young and beautiful again! (She finally shoved Hunter J down onto the ground. As Hunter J recovered and watched her, Kiki glared at her, holding her broomstick and went to the window, still looking at her in anger. Then she perched her broom, concentrated with new courage, and flew down outside the tower. Back inside, Hunter J glared darkly as she got up) Hunter J: You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I’m the bad guy. (She walks to the window. Outside, Satsuki’s group make it to the tower and suddenly saw Kiki landing on the ground and then running towards them in happiness) Kiki: Hey! (Reunited at last, the group noticed Hunter J flying at them with her hoverboard when Kiki in determination fired a blast at her, knocking her back and unconscious) Mei: Whoa, that was cool! (They run back into the Haunted Forest. Later, the group learned from Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki’s discoveries) Tombo: Kiki’s the lost princess of Oz and Satsuki and Mei’s mother was actually okay and looking for them?! Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki: Yes! (Billy then gave Satsuki the Elemental Sword back) Billy: You need this, by the way. (Satsuki accepted it and tied the belt around her waist) Satsuki: Thanks. Kanta: But we still need to defeat Maleficent and Hunter J, find the DNA matcher, and get Maleficent’s wand! Jiminy: My sentiments exactly! (Looking at Maleficent’s castle, the group got determined) Satsuki: We’ll have to go back and fight Maleficent first. Besides, we’ll finish her with the Elemental Sword’s water side. Kiki: And then we’ll handle Hunter J. Possibly, by smashing my amulet. (She shows her amulet. The group got surprised at Kiki’s suggestion) Satsuki: But you won’t have magic anymore if you break it. Kiki: But I figured out that there might be a possibility that I have magic in me without the amulet since I was born with the golden flower’s magic. (Realizing Kiki’s theory, the group nods in agreement) Tiger: Alright. If you’re going for it, know that we’ll be by your side. Tombo: All for one, and one for all. (They look at Maleficent’s castle in determination and then ran to it) Coming up: The final battle at last. Will Satsuki’s group come out victorious, return Kiki to her true home in Emerald City, and get their dreams, or will they perish? Only fate will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies